


Classroom from Hell

by JLSigman



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 03:09:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5441255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JLSigman/pseuds/JLSigman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: close quarters</p>
            </blockquote>





	Classroom from Hell

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally posted Jan 2, 2009](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/ffviii_100/15695.html)

In such close quarters, Seifer's sneering disdain was like a heavy hand at the back of Zell's neck. It made him fidget worse than he usually did, as his subconscious tried to distract him. The fidgeting brought on crude remarks. The crude remarks were punctuated by the laughter of Fujin and Raijin. The laughter made Zell's fists ball up until his nails dug into his palms. The teacher looked up, but was unwilling to cross the trio, and went back to his lecture. Zell stared at his terminal, determined to get through this class without getting another detention for fighting.


End file.
